


The Perfect First

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I hope i wrote Eren decently, Love Hotel, M/M, Sex Toys, Sin Series, his personality is hard for me to write for some reason, kink: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: For Armin's first time, Eren leads him to a love hotel and shows the blonde just how much he cares about his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> The return of the Sin Series! I know its been a long time, but here is an Eremin for you all! The kink was First Time and honestly i love those types of stories so i had a lot of fun with it! Hope you all enjoy!

“Eren, when are you going to tell me where we're going?” 

“You'll see when we get there, it's a surprise.” Eren grinned, clearly in a good mood. Armin sighed and leaned back in his seat, relaxing. He knew Eren's surprises tended to be a bit over the top, but he was excited none the less. As Eren made a hairpin turn into a parking lot, Armin felt his heart jump into his throat. They were parked in front of a hotel, although with even one glance it was clear that it was high class, more than either of them were able to afford on part-time jobs. 

“Eren, what's this?” 

“I'll explain once we get inside, our reservation is in a couple minutes and I've had this room booked for weeks.” Eren shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, opening Armin's door for him and holding out a hand. Armin giggled at the gesture and laced his fingers with Eren's, letting the brunette lead him inside.

He didn't notice that Eren had a small bag with him, full of clothes for the both of them. The moment Armin stepped through the revolving door, he was confused, The inside of the hotel was high class, yes, but there was something off about it. “Eren, is this a love hotel?” He asked, nervous. Eren simply grinned and went up to the counter with Armin in tow. 

“Reservation under Jaeger, please.” He said excitedly, practically snatching the key card from the poor desk workers hand and running to the elevator. 

“Eren, slow down and explain, please,” Armin asked nervously as the Eren pressed the highest button and the doors closed. 

“So you know how you talked about wanting to have a memorable first time and shit?” Armin nodded, cheeks blazing at the memory of that conversation. 

“Well, here you go! I brought you to the nicest love hotel in the whole state so that this can be as memorable as possible for you!” Eren looked extremely proud of himself as they arrived on their floor and made their way down a long hallway to the room labeled on the card. Armin was unable to speak, both nervous and embarrassed by what Eren had done, although flattered at the same time. When the door beeped and unlocked, Eren pulled Armin in and set down his bag, heading off into the bathroom while the blonde found a spot on the large bed. 

He looked around the room, different from any hotel he had stayed at before. The walls were painted a dark red, matching the bedspread. On the bedside table were a bowl of condoms and two bottles of lube, but Armin forced himself not to stare at them. Instead, he focused on opening the drawers of the nightstands, letting out a tiny gasp before quickly slamming it shut. Inside had been a multitude of sex toys, many of which Armin had never even heard of before. 

“E-Eren, you didn't have to do this for me, I would have been fine just at one of our houses or something.” He called, hoping to focus on anything nonsexual so that he wasn't hard when Eren returned from whatever it was he was doing. 

“But I wanted to,” Eren called back, emerging naked from the bathroom. Immediately Armin covered his eyes out of pure shyness, he hadn't been expecting them to get started already. 

“E-Eren! Why are you naked?!” Armin managed to squeak out, quite sure his face was the color of a rose by now. 

“Because we are taking a bath. I got the tub all set up and everything. Now do you want to walk or can I carry you?” Armin paused, almost wanting to have Eren carry him but too shy to say so. Eren got the hint, however, and scooped Armin up, holding him to his bare chest as one hand slipped under Armin's ass to keep him steady. Armin felt himself blush at the way Eren's hand groped his soft ass, whether on accident or on purpose. When they got to the bathroom, Eren set Armin on the counter and starting pulling off his clothes easily. 

“W-wait, I can do it m-myself,” Armin muttered, gently pushing away Eren's hands to unbutton his own shirt. He didn't really have a problem with Eren stripping him, but Armin was worried that any brush of Eren's tan fingers on his skin would make him hard in a second. Eren watched with wide eyes as more and more of Armin's fair skin was revealed with every button, biting his lip and hoping Armin wouldn't notice him staring. The blonde, of course, felt the eyes on him and looked down as his shirt fell away, exposing his thin chest and toned stomach. 

“Pants too, Armin, before the water gets too cold.” Eren insisted, testing to make sure that the bubbly water was still warm. Armin nodded and, while Eren had his back turned, pulled off his pants and boxers. He knew Eren had seen him like this before, naked, but that was just when they were changing, not like this. Eren turned around and turned pink at the sight of Armin's naked form in all its glory, staring for a few moments before turning his head away. 

“Y-you can get in now, I have a couple things to get ready for you.” Armin nodded, letting out a soft groan as he slid under the water, the bubbles covering him from the chest down, which he was grateful for. Eren, still flushed pink, picked up a box of matches and set about lighting candles that were scattered around, filling the room with the scent of vanilla and lavender. Once all the candles were lit, Eren switched off the lights and joined Armin in the tub, sitting opposite from him and fitting their legs together. 

“So, how is it so far?” 

“W-what?” 

“Are you liking everything? The bath feel nice? The lighting?” Eren was clearly trying his best to impress Armin with the romantic gestures, and it made the younger boy smile. “It's great, Eren, the bath is amazing. And maybe there are a few too many candles, but that's not a bad thing.” Armin wasn't wrong, the entirety of the large bathroom was well lit from just candlelight alone. Eren grinned and scooped up a handful of bubbles, plopping them in Armin's blonde hair with a laugh. Armin giggled and did the same to Eren, shaping the foam into an intricate hairstyle. 

“There, now we match.” He smiled, any awkwardness between the couple lost as they played around, splashing each other and covering each other in bubbles. 

“E-Eren! Quit that!” Armin laughed as Eren poked at his sides, knowing full well that the blonde was ticklish. 

“Nope! How ya gonna stop me?” Eren teased, now in Armin's lap and running long fingers over his abdomen lightly, hitting every ticklish spot his lover had. Armin burst into giggles before pressing his lips to Eren's in a gentle but passionate kiss. Eren's hands fell to Armin's hips, no longer tickling him as his attention was focused on returning the kiss. It was slow and sensual, little moans dropping from Armin's lips as Eren's head tilted to the side, successfully deepening the kiss. 

This was nothing new for them, they had been making out for weeks and Armin loved it, Eren's skilled lips against his always leaving him hungry for more, but too nervous to ever go past that line. And Eren, Eren had been so kind and patient with him, helping Armin to push past his comfort zone but no more than Armin was ready for. But this time, it felt different, the same slide of lips against lips but with a different air about, the sensation of something more to come. It wasn't long before Eren's tongue was licking at Armin's bottom lip, asking sweetly for permission to enter. 

Armin granted it in the form of a soft moan as Eren's tongue danced with his own, the blonde looping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him closer. Eren let out a moan of his own when Armin shyly nipped at his lip, getting braver with every little motion between the duo. But the brunette got his revenge by sucking on Armin's tongue, slick sounds echoing around the bathroom as they moaned and kissed in tandem. Eren's hands rubbed Armin's hips gently, thumbing at soft flesh as the blonde relaxed perfectly in his hold, nerves ebbing away under the gentle pressure from Eren's mouth. But it wasn't long before they were both getting aroused, Armin especially, cock hardening beneath the bubbles. 

“W-wait, um... we should... i-I'm...” Armin murmured, pulling back and blushing hard. Sure, he had gotten aroused when they made out before, but he would always run off to take care of it, too embarrassed to even say anything to Eren about it. The brunette smiled softly and pressed another kiss to Armin's nose before standing up, Armin letting out a squeak at the sudden sight of Eren's half-hard length. 

“You have no idea how sexy you are, Armin...” He sighed, wrapping a robe around his naked body before holding one out for Armin, who pulled it on quick as he could before Eren could see just how aroused he was, although he noticed anyway. 

“I-I'm not, but...” Armin trailed off as Eren slipped an arm around his waist, leading him back to the bed and sitting down. 

“Yes you are, baby, and I'll prove that to you tonight. Are you okay with this? The hotel and everything?” Armin nodded, smiling with beet red cheeks as Eren pushed him to lean against the pillows, his longer hair fanning out behind his head. 

“I am... Everything you've done for this, for me... I love it. It's so sweet and romantic... it's you. I love you Eren, and I'm ready... I'm so ready for this...” Armin smiled shyly and looked up at Eren, who was hovering over him with a delighted grin and a soft glimmer of tears in his eyes. 

“Me too, baby, me too... Listen, if it ever gets to be too much, or if you want to stop, just tell me. I'll stop and we can do something else, alright? There's no rush tonight, just me and my Armin making love together.” Armin smiled and nodded, pulling Eren down to hug him close.

“I would like that...” He muttered, running a hand through Eren's soft hair. Eren smiled and kissed Armin gently, pulling back for a moment only to kiss him again, more passionately this time. Armin pressed back immediately, letting Eren's tongue slip into his mouth and moaning softly. He was still quite hard beneath the fluffy hotel robe and Eren could feel it, pressing against his thigh as they kissed heatedly. Slowly, Eren slipped a hand into the top of Armin's robe, warm hands tracing his chest slowly. Armin seemed to lean into the touch, a few sighs and gasps escaping him here and there. When a thumb grazed his nipple, Armin squirmed, especially sensitive there as he had learned a while back while touching himself. But when Eren was doing it, it was even better, little lightning bolts going through him from the simple friction. 

“E-Eren...” Armin moaned softly, breaking the kiss and biting his kiss swollen lips to try and stay quiet. 

“Don't hide your noises, baby, I love hearing you. I want to hear all your little moans and whimpers. It's so cute and sexy.” Armin blushed hard but let his mouth fall open, taking shaky little breaths under Eren's careful watch. 

“T-their so sensitive...” He murmured, going beet red and moaning loudly as Eren began to play with both of his nipples beneath the robe, rolling and pinching them between his fingers. 

“Wow... They really are, Armin. I wonder what noises you would make if I used my mouth on you there?” Armin squeaked as Eren began to kiss down his jaw line to his neck, sucking and nipping to leave hickeys in his wake, nudging open the top of the robe to expose the blondes stiff pink nipples. Armin blushed deeper but didn't object, moaning as Eren's fingers grew rougher against the buds, tugging them to earn pretty gasps and cries from his lips. The smaller boys cock twitched under the cloth of the robe, dripping and needy for friction. Eren lightly ground his thigh against the tent of Armin's cock, making him moan loudly at the much-anticipated stimulation. 

“Ah! Ngh, Eren... m-more...” He whimpered, bucking against Eren's leg almost shamelessly. 

“I've got you, baby, don't worry. 'Min, you don't want me to tease you?” Armin shook his head, blushing at the use of one of Eren's little nicknames for him. 

“I won't keep you waiting too long then, baby.” Eren smiled, licking his way to Armin's collarbone so that he could leave a few more hickey's and love bites, knowing how Armin secretly loved being marked up. As he bruised Armin's pale skin, Eren tugged and rolled his nipples again, abusing the tender flesh beneath his fingers. Armin was in heaven, moaning and squirming, basking in the amazing pleasure that Eren was providing. Even though he knew this was nothing compared to what else they had planned, it was still so much better than when he played with himself. But when Eren's mouth went ever lower and latched onto one of the red, sensitive buds, Armin let out his loudest cry yet. One of his hands ended up in Eren's hair, first stroking it gently but soon tugging at the soft strands as the pleasure surged through his body. 

“F-fuck, Eren...” Armin muttered, tugging Eren's hair again and earning a moan against his skin before Eren switched to the other side. His fingers moved to play with the free nub, not as rough at before but continuing to roll and pinch it while sucking at the one in his mouth. Armin practically writhed under Eren, hips bucking of their own accord and adding to the pleasure. A soft scream from Armin had Eren pulling back with a wet pop, lips swollen and red. 

“Were you close just now?” He asked teasingly, reaching down squeeze at the bulge under Armin's robe. Armin cried out and his cock jumped, oozing precum into the soft cloth. 

“A-a bit...” He managed to get out, blushing hard and looking away. 

“You are so sensitive, it's adorable. But ill make you feel even better now, baby.” Eren smirked and gently tugged open Armin's robe so that he was fully exposed, cock twitching in the open air. Armin hissed at the chill of the air against his length but it was soon replaced by a moan as Eren's warm hand wrapped around his shaft. 

“O-oh god, Eren! I-I won't last if...” 

“It's okay, Armin, you can cum. I want you to cum for me, baby.” Eren smiled and leaned down to kiss Armin chastely before speeding up his hand, thumbing at the tip and spreading the copious amounts precum around to ease his movements. Armin moaned and his hips stuttered, so achingly close to the edge that it hurt. A spring was wound tight inside his core, burning hot and driving him mad. 

“F-fuck, Eren, I-I'm so-” His words were cut off by a cry of ecstasy, Armin's head tossed back as his back arched off the bed. Eren moaned as ropes of sticky white covered his hand, stroking Armin through his orgasm so he felt as much pleasure as possible, only pulling away when tears rolled down Armin's cheeks from over-stimulation. 

“Oh my god, Eren, it felt so good to have it be your hand i-instead of mine...” Armin panted, sitting up slowly and pressing his legs together to hide his soft and messy cock from Eren. 

“Good. I'm glad I made you feel amazing, 'Min, because it's going to be even better the second time I make you cum.” Armin's eyes went wide as Eren slipped off his own robe, revealing his naked form for Armin, who couldn't look away. Eren's body seemed chiseled compared to Armin, who had muscle but no definition. Eren's cock looked bigger as well, which had Armin blushing. And his thighs... God, Armin wanted to kiss them, bite them, be trapped between them. He licked his lips when Eren turned around and gave Armin the perfect view of his tan ass, knowing the blonde was staring and making sure to give his hips an extra shake as he bent down to grab a bottle and a thin vibrator. 

“Are those for me or...?” 

“Mmm, not this time. Today, I'm bottoming. The first time bottoming is a lot scarier than topping, so I want you to top this time, I don't want you to have to worry about any pain or discomfort for your first time.” Armin smiled softly, getting up on his knees and kissing Eren passionately. 

“I... I don't know if ill be very good at topping but... I can try.” He muttered, blushing again as Eren pulled back and sat at the head of the bed, legs spread wide. 

“Mmm, good, I can't wait to feel you inside me. Ready for a little show?” Eren began to slick up his fingers as well as the toy, propping up his knees and letting Armin see his flushed hole and dripping cock. 

“Eren... W-wow...” Armin licked his lips again, sitting down and watching with wide eyes as Eren began to circle his hole with a wet finger, teasing himself. The brunette pressed the finger past the ring of muscle, moaning as he was finally filled, even with just one slim digit. 

“Fuck... It's been so long since I've done this but... it feels so good...” Eren muttered through bitten lips, twisting and pumping his finger in and out. It wasn't long before a second finger was added, much to Armin's delight, he had never been so turned on by watching anything like this, even the best of porno's. Armin's cock twitched excitedly and he pressed his legs together tightly to hide it. 

“E-Eren... are you going to use that t-toy on yourself?” He asked, having had a bit of a fixation on vibrators for a while now. Armin had found one of Eren's once and when he had asked about it, Eren had directed him to a porn video that had Armin blushing but unable to look away. The blonde had never been brave enough to buy one of his own or use one of Eren's, but the thought of being lucky enough to watch Eren fuck himself with it had his length rock hard with precum trickling down the shaft.

“Just for you, Armin, I know how much you want to see. You can touch yourself, too, just don't cum yet.” Eren smiled, slicking up the toy and turning it on with the small remote. 

“Here, you control it for me, you can tease me as much as you like with this remote.” Armin caught the controller with fumbling, shaky hands as Eren teased his hole, moaning loudly. Eren let out a gentle cry as he finally pressed the vibrator inside his slick hole, pumping it slowly. When he heard Eren's needy moans, Armin slowly wracked up the vibrators intensity, relishing in the higher pitch of his lover's noises with every flick of the switch. Armin's free hand slowly stroked his cock to relieve the ache that was growing with his need to be touched. 

“A-Armin, fuck... It feels so good, b-but it's not enough...” Eren moaned, pushing the toy deep inside himself before pulling it back quickly, fucking himself with it. Armin quickly switched the toy to the max, wanting to make Eren feel amazing, before giving in to his desires and climbing into the brunette's lap, moaning loudly when their cocks brushed together. 

“Eren, i-is it good?” He asked, setting the remote down and wrapping a hand around both their lengths, pumping them slowly. Eren cried out, face red from both pleasure and embarrassment. 

“It's a-amazing... Armin, nggh, i-I'm getting so close...” Armin paused his stroking, not wanting Eren to fall over the edge yet, or himself. He switched off the toy and reached behind to cover Eren's hand with his own, gently slipping the vibrator from his entrance. 

“W-where did that shyness of yours go?” 

“I think my hornyness took ever, heh.” Armin giggled with a blush, letting the vibrator fall to the sheets and kissing Eren passionately. Eren kissed back happily, panting into Armin's mouth as the burning pleasure inside him died down. During the kiss, Eren's hands slipped down Armin's body to his ass, taking two large handfuls and squeezing. Armin gasped, he loved when Eren grabbed his ass, loved the roughness of his palms against his sensitive skin.

“I-I want... to be inside you now,” Armin asked shyly, pressing his forehead to Eren's in a sweet gesture. Eren nodded and had Armin move off of him, situating a pillow under his ass so that it was raised in the air. 

“I want to see your face when we do this, Armin, I want to be able to watch when your inside me.” Eren brushed Armin's straight cut bangs from his eyes and reached up to kiss him softly, the blonde melting into the gentle touch. 

“I don't want to h-hurt you...” 

“You won't, I promise. I prepped myself well, even if it does hurt, it won't for long. You know me, a little pain won't stop me from enjoying the pleasure.” Armin grinned sheepishly, hovering over Eren nervously. 

“Yeah... Eren, I love you.” Eren blushed but smiled back, nuzzling Armin's cheek. 

“I love you too, 'Min, so much. Are you ready?”

“Yeah... I want this. I want you...” Armin took a shaky breath and lined himself up with Eren's entrance, letting out a soft moan at the friction. But he didn't move, didn't push into Eren like he wanted to. Armin's nerves from the entire night, building up to this moment, had taken over his body. The blonde couldn't seem to move, aside from the way his eyes squeezed shut and he started breathing hard. Eren quickly caught on and sat up, pulling Armin into a hug. 

“Hey, what happened? Did you change your mind?” A few tears dripped down Armin's cheeks and he shook his head, letting Eren hold him close. 

“No, I just... i-i got nervous and...” 

“Hey, it's okay, you don't have to explain. Do you still want to do this?” Armin thought for a moment, taking a deep breath and sitting up slowly. 

“I do. I want us to be together, really together, for the first time tonight. I don't want us to have to wait because of me. But I d-don't... I don't know if I can fuck you like you want me to...” Eren smiled and quickly swapped their positions, straddling Armin's lap and gently pressing him against the pillows. 

“That's easy to fix, then. I've wanted to ride you for weeks now, anyway. Is this okay?” Armin nodded, bright red at the very thought of Eren riding his cock. It was something out of his filthiest wet dreams, Eren in his lap, bouncing and moaning on top of him. 

“V-very...” Eren grinned, lifting his hips and using a hand to position Armin's cock at his hole. Armin moaned loudly as Eren slowly slid down on his length in a single motion, sheathing him entirely. 

“A-Armin... ah, y-your so big inside me... how i-is it?” Armin found it hard to respond, pleasure fogging his mind even with Eren sitting still. 

“S-so warm and tight... it's like... f-fuck!” Armin swore at the amazing pleasure and Eren laughed softly, rolling his hips experimentally. Having Armin's cock stretch him so much had hurt a bit, but the pain quickly ebbed away and pleasure replaced it. 

“It's cute to see you swear so much, Armin, you almost never do.” Armin blushed but let out a giggle, although that laughter quickly turned to moans as Eren moved on top of him. 

“S-shut up, Eren... but, a-ah, do that again...” Eren smirked and began to bounce slowly, taking Armin's cock deep and moaning at the familiar feeling of being full. He loved it, loved having Armin inside him, and he made it very clear as his speed increased, cock oozing precum as it bounced against his stomach. Armin bit his lip harshly, trying to keep down his moans even as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his blood. 

“Baby, let me hear you, don't h-hide. I want to know how your feeling, h-how good it is.” 

“O-oh, Eren, it's so good... so much b-better than my own hand...” Eren smiled and sped up even more, hands on Armin's chest for leverage. Armin's hips bucked up into Eren, meeting his bounces with quick and uncertain thrusts. But when Eren cried out loudly, Armin was worried he had hurt the brunette and stopped him with a touch to his hip. 

“Eren, are you okay? D-did I hurt you?” He asked nervously, rubbing Eren's skin with his thumb. 

“H-hardly. You hit something inside me and it felt amazing... Fuck, do it again, Armin, i-its so good.” Armin's eyes went wide and he bucked into Eren at the same angle, blushing at the broken moan he gleaned. 

“L-like that?” 

“Perfect...” Eren moaned, bouncing again as Armin's grip slid to his ass and tightened around the plush cheeks, helping his movements along. The blondes back arched off the bed as his mewls and whimpers increased in pitch, a coil burning red-hot inside his abdomen. Pleasure coursed through him with every bounce and he loved it, breathing hard and letting out broken versions of his lover's name. 

“'Min, a-are you close?” Eren asked breathlessly, achingly close to the edge himself. Armin nodded and let out a high keen, hardly able to form words now. But the blonde had enough strength to wrap a hand around Eren's cock, stroking quickly. 

“Oh f-fuck, Armin! I'm gonna, ah-” Eren was cut off by a scream as pleasure took over his body, insides tightening around Armin as ropes of white covered his stomach. Armin cried out as well, Eren's tight ass squeezing even tighter around him, nearly to the point of pain. It was clear that Eren was, whether on purpose or not, trying to milk his cock and it was definitely working. Armin's back arched off the bed and squirted his cum deep inside Eren, making the brunette whimper. They both panted and trembled as aftershocks sent them moaning until finally, the pleasure faded, Eren lifting his hips to lay down beside Armin. 

“H-how... was that?” He asked quietly, pushing Armin's bangs off his sweaty forehead and kissing his cheek. Armin didn't move, still flat on his back as a tired smile slowly made its way across his face. 

“Amazing... it felt s-so good... Was I okay, though? I mean...” Armin turned onto his side to face Eren, who had a goofy smile on his face. 

“You did great, Armin, I loved it. I love you.” Eren kissed Armin softly, snuggling closer to the blonde and letting out a whine he felt warm cum slip from his hole and down his thighs. 

“I love you too, Eren, so much.” Armin sighed happily, letting Eren wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Do you want to go get cleaned up or sleep first?” 

“Sleep sounds amazing... plus there's no need to clean up when we're just going to get all dirty again.” Armin giggled when Eren flushed red at the thought of going again. 

“You mean...” 

“Yeah. I want to do it again, after we sleep. Maybe this time... you could top? I mean, if you want to... I would like to try it.” Eren nodded and kissed Armin again before pulling the brunette into his arms and holding him close. 

“I will do anything you want me to do, baby, anything...” Eren murmured against Armin's neck as his eyes fluttered shut, smiling contentedly. Armin snuggled closer and listened to Eren's steady heartbeat, letting the warmth and security lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, comments make me happy! Also, i dont know when the next one will be up, i have to do a lot of writing for Mikayuu and Yuumika weeks coming up, so probably go to be a while. But the next kink on the list is Blindfolds (MikaYoi)


End file.
